bleachanimeorgfandomcom-20200214-history
Kream Jinketsu
Kream Jinketsu is the 9th Seat of the 1st Division. Appearance Kream's attire generally consists of a simple Shinigami Shihakusho with any available white areas being dyed in black. The uniform also has a custom hood specifically for keeping light from his eyes. His more permanent appearance involves blue eyes, red hair going past his shoulders, and pale skin. Personality He presents himself as stoic and generally calm when around others, however in solitude he displays highly paranoid tendancies, often having some form of screen or monitor to watch over the Division's areas, and sometimes even keeping watch on places as far as Hueco Mundo. He maintains the stoic appearance often until he either gets angered or into an all-out fight, at which point his demeanor changes to be that of an amused, bloodthirsty fighter. Did I mention he really likes cats? Post Divisional-Recruitment History Post-Division-Recruitment History: After being recruited into the 11th Division by Jessymoto, he tended to be simply cought up in interdivisional affairs such as the 11th Division/Primera Legion War over Skittles Sukuchi, and the Hollowfication of Jessy shortly afterwards while he was still at simply recruit level. After Jessy had been subdued and returned to normal, Kream along with most of the 11th Division at the time pulled out from the remainder of the War with the Hollowfied Captains. Some time after that, Shikai was first acheived under the teachings of Shin Namikaze. The 11th Division later welcomed a new member, Mike Paz, to the Division. Mike, similar to Kream, had an affinity for the use of Kidou, and soon enough Kream began to view this new member as a sort of pseudo-pupil. Eventually, Mike had managed to surpass Kream in power and Rank. A relative of Mike's, Minerva, had later became a Hollow under the command of the Primera Legion, and much to Kream's distaste, Mike had prohibited the 11th from attacking her. However, after obtaining a set of enhancing armour from the Primera's Scientist, Ari, Minerva tested her power on Kream, which resulted in her being thrown into the dungeons for general torture and questioning by both Kream and Mike. Her imprisonment caused a small War to spark between the 11th Division and both the Primera and Segunda Legion, as well as any other factions that wished to save or contain Minerva. The battle eventually caused Minerva to be saved by Burraku, and being unable to get her back, Kream and Mike joined the fights taking place. Mike pit himself against the Segunda Espada, Carlos, and despite Kream's attempt to get him back, he was taken away to the Segunda to become the new Head Fraccion, Paz. This caused Kream to quickly spiral into his Paranoid tendancies. Minerva later became a shinigami once more, and Kream put her under his watch. However, eventually his actions while she was a Hollow made her feel guilt, and she put herself to the mercy of Paz only to be saved by Kream and Burraku. Paz and the Segunda persued them until Minerva was killed at the hands of a Menos Grande, finallizing Kream's paranoia as he decided to continuously watch over her in a stasis tank behind a panel in his room. Months later, Ari, the Primera Scientist, came by Kream's dorm room under the command of Muerte, the Primera Espada. She infected him with a parasitic hollow, which knocked him out until he was retreived by Anya, his sister. The Parasite made him believe Tsuki, a former Vice-Captain, had done this, and after similar reports spread, Tsuki's execution day came. However, the execution was halted by the Espada, and those who thought they were attacked by Tsuki, including Kream, were taken over by the hollows, and began to fight against thier own comrads, aided by the Vaizards. Which side was victorious is assumed to be the Shinigami. Soon afterwards, Kream left the 11th Division, disappearing for a good while before showing up in the Gotei once more as a member of the 1st Division. Powers & Abilities Spiritual Energy Description: 'Information '''Durability Decription: 'Information '''Kidō Skill Description: Information Shunpo Skill Description: Information Strength Description: Information Hakuda Description: Information Other Information Description: Information Zanpakutou Name (in Japanese) Description *Shikai: The release command is "Word" (Release, Release) Description Shikai Special Ability: of Shikai Powers 1 (Name, Name) Description 2 (Name, Name) Description 3 (Name, Name) Description 4 (Name, Name) Description *Bankai: Name (Name, Name) Release Description Bankai Special Ability: of Bankai Powers 1 (Name, Name) Description 2 (Name, Name) Description 3 (Name, Name) Description 4 (Name, Name) Description 5 (Name, Name) Description 6 (Name, Name) Description for abilities: Use, add & drop where necessary Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Gotei 13 Category:People Category:1st Division